


The Glittering Snitch

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry helps a brother out in the oral department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glittering Snitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



"Oh," she sighed. "Ohhh!"

Harry bent his head to his task, laving the flat of his tongue over her slowly, so slowly, his hands gripping her soft inner thighs and inching them apart more and then more and then still more.

He parted her lips with his thumbs and sealed his mouth over her dripping cunt, taking his time and, with each pass, getting a fraction of a centimeter closer to it.

She was already bucking and begging him to go there. But his response was always just to dip his tongue inside her, cupping her bum in his hands.

 

Until it wasn't. Until she said his name finally and he zeroed in on the button, paying particular acute attention to just beneath until she made a grab for his hair and seethed, "Harry, damn you," and then he laughed a little, because she was his best friend and even in the throes, she was haughty and presumptive and bossy.

So he tickled it and prodded it and licked and sucked and whispered to it. And Hermione moaned and writhed on the bed, against his face, until he set to it in earnest, licking a fast flutter over her clit.

 

As she came undone, some part of his mind remained detached and sort of saw things from a purely philosophical angle. This wasn't, after all, true love. This wasn't even a fling. This was something else entirely. And while Harry was loathe to forget his purpose (or her pleasure) entirely, there was just something so familiar about this little spasming pebble in his mouth.

He realized with delighted clarity that it was rather like the glittering snitch, Hermione's clit while she came. It felt like that in his mouth: unpredictable, only meant to be caught momentarily, ultimately unknowable. Unowned ecstasy.

 

When Harry lifted his face, his chin dripped with her satisfaction. He looked up at his friend whose hair was so frizzy and face so flushed he was apt to smile a little too broadly for those reasons alone. He would never tell her that she looked adorable fresh off an orgasm, but there was nothing wrong with thinking it, was there?

Harry still had his clothes on – had never intended to take them off – but he turned his back for Hermione to reattach her bra and find her panties wherever he'd tossed them. He was a gentleman, after all.

 

They couldn't wait too long. Harry pulled two vials from his discarded robes, ignoring his raging erection. He'd console it later. Maybe he'd track down Malfoy and annoy him with pointless work-related questions. That never really failed to get Harry off, Malfoy's supreme annoyance with him.

They had business here and now, though. Harry drew his wand and touched it to his temple, drawing out the memory, depositing it in the vial. He turned to Hermione and handed her the other and watched her do the same. He stoppered them and handed them back to her.

"All set," he said.

 

 

"Harry, thank you."

"I'd say any time, but I'd be lying." He smiled

"Yes, well, he's okay with once. You know. For science. Any more than that—"

"He'd turn into a caveman, hex my tongue right off."

"True," she allowed. "But he's actually excited about this if you can believe that. He's treating it like he's conducting a siege on the castle gates."

Harry shot her a crooked grin. "Tell him it's more like capturing the Snitch."

"I'll just show him."

"Bye, Hermione," Harry said tenderly.

"Bye, Harry." Hermione gave a little wave.

He donned his coat and left.


End file.
